Invisible Magic
by likkle cloud
Summary: No good at summaries and i havent decided the rating on this yet, i'll change it when i need to. Sora and Cloud somehow have something to do with eachother. Riku's a Bodyguard, and Leons the President! Whats happening? Yaoi, SxR, CxL.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Ok this is the first full story I've ever submitted, so, I hope this works and everyone will give me a chance!  
Disclaimer! Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, only the plot. Thank you and please, read on!

****************************************************************************************

**INVISIBLE MAGIC**

Riku's POV

"Oi! Riku! I have orders for ya!" Axel, my best friend called down the corridor to me. I stopped in my tracks and turned my attention to him.  
"What is it?" I yawn and stretched, I'd had a late night. The red head came bounding forward and stopped a few inches away from me.  
"You and Blondie have a new job together." He grinned; I don't think I'm going to like this.  
"What is it?" I asked again.  
"Babysitting the Presidents little Brat." He smirked.  
"What!" I gasped in shock, he just grinned at me.  
"Yuup! You get to babysi-I mean body guard the Presidents son."  
I mentally face palmed "Just what I needed, a pre-pubescent teen on my back."  
"It could be worse." He shrugged.  
"Oh yeah? How so? " He thinks.  
"Erm… I dunno." He shrugged again.  
"Thanks Ax…" I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose "see ya later" And with that I walk off to my dorm room 'stupid missions, stupid pampered brat.'

****************************************************************************************

(Later on)

So there I was standing in the office of my Boss… Mr, Mouse. Mickey Mouse. We, my work mates and I, tend to call him King Mickey. He had delivered the assignment brief to me and my partner Cloud Strife. The assignment placed us at the Twilight Town mansion where the President, Leon Heart, and his sixteen year old son, Sora Heart, lived. The aim of the mission was to protect the son from those who would want to harm him.  
"Sir." I spoke out "why is it 'now' that Mr. Heart requests protection for his son and did not do sooner?" The king looked to me and sighed  
"that's because, Riku, young Sora has recently been targeted by assassins trying to get to the President. The President wants the utmost protection for his son, and I deemed you and Cloud responsible enough to do it." He nodded his head.  
"Yes sir." Cloud decided to speak up "when do we leave?"  
The King looked through the contents of a manila folder then up to me and Cloud "tomorrow morning, you leave at ten am sharp, and should arrive there by one pm the latest."  
I nodded "of course sir, thank you sir." Cloud and I both bowed before picking up our slips and leaving the room…

****************************************************************************************

(Out side)

"Awe man, this better be worth it." I groaned  
"C'mon Riku… I can't be that bad… he's just a teenager." he shrugged  
"Yeah, know Spike, I was one to, still am, just a little older and more grown up." I folded my arms and huffed slightly, this cause cloud to chuckle a little "What's so funny Cloud?" He looked up to me  
"You are."  
"And why is that, prey tell?"  
"Because you're acting like a child, so much for being 'more grown up' ne?"

"Shuurup."  
"Ha! See…" He then sighed "You know what Ri… It's going to be fine…"  
I let my arms go and also sigh "Yeah, suppose your right, we haven't failed a mission together yet, have we?" I grinned and he shook hid head  
"Nope… Let's go get a good night sleep; we have a looooong time ahead of us." Cloud smiled half heartedly and I nodded in response  
"Mmn, night partner." We waved and departed, each going our own respectful ways… And my eyes respectfully followed Clouds ass as they some how managed to persuade my head to look over my shoulder. 'Nice'

****************************************************************************************  
(the next morning)

I woke up the next morning to a thumping on my door accompanied by a rather loud voice "Riku! Get your lazy ass out of bed! You have half an hour to get ready and packed before we leave!" Then the voice has suddenly left, I groaned as I sat up "what time's it?" I looked over to my alarm clock, the red light digits showed 9:30 am… "Shit!" I got myself out of bed and headed straight for a quick shower, then got dressed, shoved a few necessities in a gym like bag and headed down to meet Cloud at his car, a silver Lotus Evora,  
what a sweet ride.  
"Nice to see you Riku, c'mon get in will you, we have to leave." Cloud got into the car and I followed suit  
"I'm really not looking forward to this." I moaned  
"We'll be fine, what trouble can he cause to two fully trained bodyguards."  
I shrugged "Who knows, all I know is that he's gotten rid of three Nanny's in one year, and all together about eighteen of them."  
Cloud shook his head "Riku, we've had substantial training and can cope in such difficult situations… A sixteen year old boy won't cause much trouble; we'll be able to handle it…"  
"As long as we're both together you mean?" I uncharacteristically pouted  
"Look, all I know is what we have be given, who knows the President may take a liking to one of us and hire us full time, or he could split us up…"  
at that I scowled "He better bloody not, I really don't do kids."  
"I should hope not, cradle snatcher."  
I playfully punched Cloud in his arm "Whatever man, lets just hit the road, I wanna get this over with as soon as possible." Cloud nodded driving of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it! And I'm not writing the Disclaimer any more, so, pfrt, just so you know. And 'cause I'm lazy, hehe, well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
****************************************************************************************

**Invisible Magic**  
Sora's POV

"Get him!" The stupid guards called after me as I ran through the mansion garden, I jumped over bushes, darted between trees and flower beds and laughed my large goofy shoes off. 'They've never been able to catch me'.  
With the wall in my sight I sprinted as fast as I could toward my freedom.  
With one mighty jump I leaped at the wall and scrambled up it using the vines embedded within it. Reaching the top, I vaulted over and landed on my two feet the other side 'freedom' my head screamed as I ran off into the night.

****************************************************************************************

(A few moments later)

I ran as fast as I could away from my house, my dad's gunna kill me… but I'm sick of being grounded. I'm not a bad kid, just… I like my freedom, and being cooped up all day, it's not good for me.  
I grinned as I legged it towards my best friends house, 'Look out Roxas, here I come!'

Roxas' house is just up ahead, I don't think the goons have followed me, good, I knocked on the door as soon as I arrived, waiting to be let in.  
the door opened a few moments later, revealing a medium height woman, with long chocolate coloured hair and emerald green eyes,  
"Hello there Sora…" She smiled down to me (I'm not very tall)  
"Hey there Mrs. Fair, is Roxas home?"  
"Of course dear, he's in his room, why don't you go on up, and please call me Aerith." Roxas' mom nodded down to me and pointed the way to the stairs and Roxas' room  
"Thanks Aerith." I grinned then ran off to see my best friend.

****************************************************************************************

(In Roxas' room)

Roxas sat at his desk, he was scribbling furiously on a notebook. I grinned slyly and decided to glomp my best friend from behind  
"Roxassssss!!!" I yelled  
"Yahhhhh!!!" Roxas yelped which caused me to laugh.  
"Gawd Rox, you scream like a girl." He looked at me with a scowl on his face  
"Don't do that Sora! For crying out loud, you freak, you scared me to death."  
"yup, that was the whole point, you girl."  
"I'm not a girl! Your more feminine than me, when you scream, you sound like a thousand school girls put together."  
I winced as I imagined it, (I don't really sound like that, do I?)  
"Anyway Sors, why are you here, I thought you were grounded?"  
I shrugged and sat on his bed "I got bored, Demyx started singing and Zexion was with my father… I'm telling you those two, Demy and Zexy, have so got something goin' on." Roxas snorted  
"Who knows, and to be honest, I'd rather stay out of it, Zexy creeps me out."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"He's too quiet."  
"And to serious, He's worse than my dad." I poked out my tongue for good measure "I guess he is a little strange, but he's damn good at chess." I pouted  
"That and I bet he's probably got a secret spy unit."  
"Yeaaahhhh! Like, the MFI!" [1]

"Um, Sors?" Roxas raises an eyebrow to me  
"What?"  
"It's MI5, not MFI." He shook his head, (how was I supposed to know?)

"Sure. Whatever." I waved it off, I hated being wrong  
"And you're the one with personal bodyguards, speaking of which, what did you do to the other two? Ya know, the dog and duck?"  
"Oh! Donald and Goofy?" Roxas nodded "I sent 'em packing"  
"What! Why?"  
"Cause the duck was practicing his magic and he burnt my favourite possession." I pouted  
"You mean he burnt your moogle doll, right?" He smirked at my misfortune  
"Hey! No funny! I've had that, doll thing, for like, forever!" I stressed. (It really was my favourite)

"Sure thing Sora…now, go home will ya, its 11.30, and I'm tired." Roxas heads to bed  
"Aren't you going to change Roxy? I wanna see what underwear you're wearing." I grinned and Roxas turned to me with a look of shock on his face  
"Sora! You stinking perv! Ge'out!" He chuckled and threw a pillow at me  
"All right I get it, you want to hide your wiener because it's so small."  
"Sora, if you don't get out of here in the next few seconds, I'm going to shave every single bit of hair on your body off!" That had my attention, with a yelp I shouted goodbye to Roxas, then his parents and ran for my poor little life, all the way back home… (I'm in so much trouble)

****************************************************************************************

[1] MFI is an old furniture and home wear store

So how was that? I Hope I'm getting better at this.  
Thanks to my Best friend Becca for reading over it for me!

It took me ages to learn how to get another chapter up!  
Please Review! It will be most appreciated, Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, another chapter...another mess…haha, hope you like this one!  
****************************************************************************************

**Invisible Magic**  
(Clouds POV)

"Arghh!" Riku stressed from his seat next to me in the car. He'd read for the whole journey and only then, with ten minutes to go did he close his book and stare at me.  
"I'm frigging bored Cloud." He groaned. "Humour me a little Spike, would ya?"  
He looked to me with his insane exaggerated boredom.

"What do you want me to do Riku? I'm driving here." I kept my eyes on the road. "Read something else? Didn't you bring your magazines with you?" He shook his head. "Well that's a first" I chuckled. Riku on the other hand didn't find it funny and glared at me for all it was worth. I shook my head and turned my eyes back to the road. That is, until I felt a weird sensation on my thigh, "Riku." I rolled my eyes "I'm not playing around with you, I'm driving here" he didn't stop  
"C'mon Cloud, that's never stopped you before" he smirked  
"Riku you little shit, quit, mmn, it." 'Shit!' I thought 'I moaned!'  
I can hear Riku laughing, hand still near my crotch.  
"Oh Cloud, you seem to like this little game of mine"  
"Quit it Riku!" His hand travelled further up  
"Oh, and look at that, Little Cloud is happy to see me." He grinned.  
"Mn-R-riku, stop it!" I turned my head to glare at him, taking my eyes off the road for a split second. Riku's face turned from a coy smirk to one of horror  
"Fuck Cloud! Watch out!!!" 'What?' I turned my head just in time to see a kid, with gravity defying brown hair, run across the road. I slammed my foot on the breaks and swerved out of the way of the kid, praying to heaven that I didn't hit him. I looked back and realised he was ok; Riku and I however, kept on going.

The car drove straight into a forest, not stopping for sometime. Then suddenly, bam! We hit something; again I prayed it wasn't a kid, or an animal.  
The airbags deployed as we crashed, saving us from severe injuries.

I looked up after a few moments of gathering my head together, 'that was… close?' I thought as I turned my head to the side to see if Riku was ok, pain jolted down my neck.

"R-Riku? A-are you ok Buddy?" I heard him groan and I sighed in relief, he was alive at least, it was a good start. I pushed myself back off the now deflating airbags so I could get a better look at my silver haired companion. I looked him over from top to toe. Except for a few cuts and bruises, he seemed alright.  
"Y-you, ok Cloud?" I nodded slowly in response.  
"Yeah, just a little whiplash and a few cuts and what not… are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere else?" He nodded, oh gawd, "Where Riku?"

"My ankle, it kills." I nodded, "Ok, just wait here, ill come round and help get you out ok?" He then nodded in reply and I did what I had to do.

An hour later after we were clear of the car, I had managed to bandage up what I could of our wounds. It seemed that Riku had twisted his ankle in the accident. With an arm over my shoulder we started to make our way towards civilization, or at least, I thought we were…  
"Clooouuuddd, where are we?" Riku groaned as he limped along holding onto my shoulder.  
"I don't know Riku. Just, keep going." We walked on.  
"That stupid, spiky haired runt! I'll fucking kill him if I ever get my hands on him!"  
"Hey, at least you'll heal up; my bank account is going to be sore for years to come. Paying for my car, it's totally wrecked." I sighed and lowered my head  
"C'mon Cloud, cheer up a little. We'll find the little brat and make him pay for the damage costs." He shrugged. "There, see, simple." I shook my head.  
"Actually, that whole accident could have been avoided."  
"Exactly! If that little shit hadn't run across the road li-"  
"No Riku, if 'you' hadn't felt me up like that!" I growled.  
"Don't say you didn't enjoy it Cloud." he pouted, and I shook my head.  
"I told you to stop didn't I? I don't swing that way Riku, whether it was for fun or not." I scolded my younger companion, who snorted in reply.  
"Now I know that's a lie."  
"Oh and why is that?"  
"Cause you talk in your sleep?" he grinned.  
"Do I now?" I raised a brow and he nodded.  
"Yeah, you say, and I quote "Oh Leon, more…More!" see?" he chuckled.  
"That's a load of bull shit Riku, your making that up, I told you, I'm not gay!"  
"Sure, then tell that to your subconscious." he grinned and we walked on, I tried to remember when I said that, I couldn't remember… Did I ever say that?  
A-and who the heck is Leon?!

Riku and I had been walking for twenty minutes when we noticed we could see through the branches and leaves easily, marking an end to our struggle Riku grinned and I smiled.  
"Let's get going Cloud, we're almost there." I nodded and carried on after I adjusted Riku's weight on my shoulder.

A while later we arrived at the end of the forest, we both let out sighs of relief.  
"Damn, s'good to be out of there!" I nod and smiled back in return.  
"Let's get goi-"I cut myself of as I looked up and saw a rather large imposing building.  
"Where did that come from?" Riku asked.  
"Guess it's always been there Ri, just didn't notice it till now…"  
Riku nodded, and I noticed his head looking around a little.  
"Hey Cloud… We're here… Isn't this the Presidents Mansion?"  
I looked over to where a plaque on a wall sat and read it…  
'Twilight Mansion, home to President Heart'  
"I guess we are here then Ri." He smiled and I carried on walking, being careful of Riku's sprained ankle.  
"Almost there Riku… Then we can get your ankle sorted."  
"Yeah, and you can rest off that whiplash, thanks for carrying me Cloud." He smiled up to me sincerely, I nodded in reply.  
"No problem partner." We chuckled and carried on to our destination.

****************************************************************************************

Whoo! Another chapter over with, haha, I kinda like this one the best so far.  
Thanks again to Becca for helping me edit it, and my mate Dave for giving me some ideas!  
Please read and review, I don't think I'll be able to go on!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! It took me ages to write this chapter, I hate it… anyway, thanks to my friend Becca for the editing and stuff, and to my best friend Amy, who with out, I wouldn't have been able to have started the stupid thing… anyway, enjoy!

****************************************************************************************

**Invisible Magic**  
(Leon's POV)

A frustrated sigh left my lips as I scrutinized the document in front of me, the contract that had been drawn up to protect my son.  
I didn't see the reason in doing it before now, Sora had always been out of harms way, until now. I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I put the piece of paper back in its file and leant back into my large office chair.  
Sora has been targeted, just to get to me. I couldn't and wouldn't let that happen, Sora is the only good thing left in my life. I wish his mother was here. I lifted my head up to look at my advisor, Zexion. A man of intelligence, silver hair, and is full of reserve. He doesn't talk unless he's being spoken to, part of me wishes that applied to Sora.  
The new Bodyguards would be arriving tomorrow, and I prayed that Sora wouldn't chase them off, like he did the last two. My friend Mickey Mouse, is the head of the Military Intelligence, section 5, he had sent them especially for such a job, I wouldn't know who they were until they have arrived tomorrow afternoon.  
"Zexion?" I said and the silver haired man looked over to me.  
"Yes, sir?" He turned and stood next to my overly large desk, that does from time to time get filled with documents.

"Have the guests rooms been prepared?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.  
"Good, make sure at least one maid is signed to them."  
"Sir." He nodded again.  
"Very well, you're dismissed now, I'm going to bed, oh, and tell my son he's in trouble when he returns." The silver haired man nodded again and I left for my private quarters, heaven knows I needed the space from my hyperactive teenage son.

The next morning Sora had escaped, the kids like a puppy. I knew he went to Roxas', so I knew he was safe. I sighed again for the third time in twenty minutes, whishing I didn't have so much work to do. Being the President, is hard work, having a teenage son, is more hard work… I needed a vacation, but couldn't afford one, I the funds to do so, I just don't have time, I think my not spending time with Sora lately has turned him into a wild child, so a holiday would have done us both good.  
Lifting my head up from my desk I noticed Zexion, my advisor, had just entered the room. His face was a sight, it was covered in mud and grass stains, he had twigs and leaves in his silvery hair, I couldn't help but chuckle at the mans dishevelled appearance.  
"Good morning Sir." He greeted me with a frown on his face; I couldn't help but chuckle more.  
"Have fun chasing Sora, Zexion?"  
"The best 'fun' I've had in ages Sir." He rolled his eyes sarcastically and I stopped laughing.  
"He'll come back." I smiled indicated for him to sit down; he looked like he needed it.  
"So." I began "What's on the agenda today?"

After hours of working Zexion and I had come to a dead end, I groaned as I looked at the pile of work we had done, to what was left to do. The 'left to do' pile seemed to have stayed the same as it was before we started, and I was sure we had made an indent this time. I growled in frustration

"With the way things are going in this town, I'll never get peaceful nights sleep."  
"Sir, surely it isn't that bad, we have covered a lot of work this past week, the only problem we seem to have is from those Organization hooligans."  
"I know that Zex, but they're still causing trouble to the people, these are just filed reports… argh, what the hell is the head Police officer doing with his time… this shouldn't be happening." I was so close to slamming my head on the table, I would have done it to, that is if Sora hadn't barged his way into my office with a funny look on his face.  
"Dad! Dad! You should have seen it!"  
"Sora? Seen what?" I raised my eyebrow, slightly interested with what my son had to say.  
"It was awesome dad!" he squealed as he made his way round to my side of the desk and started talking animatedly.  
"There was this silver car right, really nice to, anyway, I was walking across the road, and then the car just suddenly turned, span even, made a hell of a noise, then it went down a ditch and into the forest by our house, ya should have seen it dad!" My eyes widened in shock,  
"Are the passengers ok? Sora why didn't you go see if they were ok?" I stood, my chair scraped across the floor as I did so.  
"How long ago was this Sora?" I could see him thinking.  
"Um, about an hour ago?" He looked uncertain, I sighed.  
"Was it on your way to Roxas' or back here?"  
"Back here."  
"Are you sure?" He nodded.  
"Yeah, for definite." he smiled, I nodded.  
"Then I suggest we go see what damage was caused"  
"Uh! N-no, its ok, you go, and ill stay here, I have homework to do anyway." His face took on a look of horror, 'what's he hiding?' I shook it off and headed for the office door, Zexion following behind me. I was about to open the door when it was opened for me and a dirty looking blonde haired man came through the doors instead.  
"Sir, we have a problem, there are two men downstairs who look a little banged up, they say they were in a car accident and claim that they are supposed to be here?" Demyx, the dirty blonde, my Sons 'maid' relayed the information to me. I thought about it for a few moments before I realised,  
"I am waiting on two agents to arrive, they're late, so it could be them, ok Dem, ill go take a look, Zex, come with me if you wouldn't mind." Just like that we went down to meet the two strangers. Sora opted to remain in the office, to wait for my return with the two agents.

****************************************************************************************

Wah! I hated this chapter; it was soooo difficult to write, so I've dubbed it 'The Evil Chapter' anyway, I hope to have another chapter up soon, depending on how my work load goes, thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry it's late, but I've had a load of work to do… Uni is such a slave driver when it comes to masses of work. *pokes out tongue* meh, anyway, here's your next instalment, sorry it's not much^^.  
****************************************************************************************

**Invisible magic**

(Clouds POV)

As I helped my partner to into the mansion we were greeted by a short blonde who told us to stay put. Releasing a disgruntled sigh I looked to my partner "How are you holding up?"  
"Hmm, let me think, how am I being held up? By you, you idiot." He rolled his eyes in amusement. "Honestly? I'm ok, just a little sore." I nodded my head,  
"Ok, we'll get you sorted once we see the President, that is, if we do have the correct place…"  
"That guy looked pretty official, so we must be, right?" Again I nodded  
"I guess so… We'll just have to wait and see wont we." He agreed and my head turned towards the stairs where a brunette male was descending them. My eyes took in the new face, the man had a long scar crossing diagonally in-between his eyes, his hair hung loosely by the side of his head and reached just below his chin, and the rest fell back to his shoulders. He was interesting to look at to say the least. My eyes continued to follow him until he stopped right in front of Riku and I. I blinked as he spoke in a rather bored tone.  
"May I ask as to what you two are doing here on my premises? This is strictly private property." I noticed the man had his own eyes running over me and Riku, but, however, they seemed to linger on me more. A look of confusion seemed to dawn on his face and in his eyes.  
"Sir." Riku started "My partner and I, have come here to full fill a job that you have required of us"

"I have? And what job would that be?" He questioned and this time, I spoke.  
"We have been sent by Mickey Mouse to become the guardians of your son Sir." He nodded and eyed me up again, 'why does he keep doing that?' I thought as I waited for his reply.  
"I see, and your names are?" He asked.  
"Riku Kurai." I pointed to Riku "And Cloud Strife." It was then that I noticed his eyes widen in shock and disbelief, was it something I said?  
"Cloud, S-Strife?" He spoke with a stutter, I nodded my affirmation.  
"I see." He coughed, 'what is up with this guy' I thought to myself as he continued to look the both of us over,  
"You two look a state if you don't mind me saying." He smiled somewhat.  
"Sir, Riku has twisted his ankle and we're both suffering from a car accident as you can see, may we please take leave to get ourselves back in shape before we start our duty?" He seemed to consider my request for the moment. Then he finally nodded and spoke,  
"of course, you may take leave till then, but first, would you please follow me to my office so you can fill in a few forms, for security reasons of course."  
I looked to Riku, who nodded back to me,  
"Sure, lead the way…" I adjusted my hold on Riku as we climbed the stairs.  
"I'll get the doctor out to you also…" The brunette said to us as he led us into his office.

When we arrived at the brunette's office, two things happened simultaneously.  
The first being I had suffered a strong headache out of the blue and strange images flashed through out my mind as my eyes settled upon the young boy in the office room, and secondly, Riku started yelling obscenities at the said boy.

They went something along the lines of;  
"OhmygodCloud! It's him! It's fucking him! The little bastard that ran us off the road and crashed your bloody car!"  
The brunette teen turned to look at us, his eyes looked a little fearful.  
"Wait till we get our hands on you, you little fucker, look what you did to us!  
The boy looked to his father as if he was going to cry. Poor kid, I had to stop Riku and his foul mouth.  
"Riku! Shut it!" I yelled at him and he did as he was told immediately, (or so I thought),  
"But Cloud, he was the one that made us like this, if he hadn't ran out on the road like he did, we would have gotten here in one piece, on time, and your car in tacked" I sighed, he did have a valid point, but there was nothing we could do, right?

"Sora, what did happen earlier when you mentioned that car accident?"  
The timid looking brunette looked up to his father and pouted a little more,  
"I ran across the road with out looking, a car swerved and went down a hill into some forest thing." He then looked to Riku and me with the pout still on his face, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I just don't think sometimes"  
"Sora… I've told you time and time again to watch the road; you're not a child anymore." Sora's father didn't shout at the teen, he more ore less just reasoned with him.  
"Dad, I'm sorry I really am"  
"its not me you have to apologise to Sora, your carelessness has caused damage to these men, it's them you have to apologise to" The smaller brunette nodded and turned towards me and Riku.  
"I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you I will… just, please don't call the police." The police? Doesn't his father 'own' the police?  
Riku must have read my mind, because he asked the same question out loud,  
"Why would we get the police involved if your father runs them?" The older brunette answered,  
"I don't own them, they're controlled by the government, I have say, but I don't command them…" Riku and I nodded. Sora still looked worried when I sighed,  
"Look kid, we're here to do a job, and that's to protect you, if you cooperate with us, and behave, I'll let it slide." Riku opened his mouth again…  
"What the fuck Cloud, the little twerp made you write off your car and you're not going to even punish him?!" I should have, I know I should have, but I couldn't.  
"His punishment is not up to me Riku… It is not my duty to do so right now"  
"oh, Fuck this… just give me the goddamned papers and show me to my room, and you, twerp, stay away from me, go it, I don't want to end up in a wheel chair by the end of all this" He growled and the small brunette looked saddened.  
"Riku!" I growled at him "stop acting like a moron will you…"  
"No, I wont." he glared at me "take. Me. To. My. Room."  
I rolled my eyes and collected the documents we needed. The President called in a servant girl and we were shown to our rooms.

****************************************************************************************Whoop, another chapter done and dusted!  
Thanks for your reviews so far guys, they do mean a lot, (and get me more motivated) buuut you didn't need to know that, heh.  
Thanks Amy and Becca for the help again!


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooooo sooooooo sorry for such a late post, it's been somewhere around two months hasn't it? Eugh I've been so busy with exams and course work, my friend who edits this for me has too. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I have two weeks till my next and final exam for the term, so ill get the next chapter up ASAP! Have fun reading!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Invisible Magic**  
(Rikus pov)

I glared at the ceiling still slightly ticked off by Cloud's quickness in forgiving that brat. 'Damned kid, this is going to be nothing but trouble.' I thought as I shifted a little and turned my head to stare at an empty desk. I sighed realizing I still had to unpack before I could call this my room.

A while later time went on I managed to unpack a few of my belongings, setting them in their new places as the room slowly became something akin to my old room back at HQ. Once I'd had enough I retook my place back on my bed, sitting up this time. Looking around at my handy-work I smiled, the room was beginning to take shape and slowly starting to feel something like a home. I had another box to do but that could wait for now.  
After i lay back down I tried to get back to sleep but there was soon a knock at the door, I frowned and got up and hobbled my way over to the said door, I opened it.

"Who is I- you." I rolled my eyes, it was the brunette brat. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I-I um, s-sorry?" He stuttered out to me, his head looking down.

I sighed "Look kid, look at me when you're talking to me ok, I'm up here, not on the floor short arse." That earned me a glare off him. I smirked, "what do you want?" Still glaring at me with those huge blue eyes of his he started to speak.

"I did come to apologise for my behaviour today and also to see if you were doing alright, but I don't think I will now 'cause you're such a cat harassing Crap-Weasel." I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. What the hell did he just call me?

"E-excuse me?" I asked, daring him to repeat it so I could smack him one.

"You heard me! You're so selfish, I am trying to apologise and you're trying to start a fight!" He pouted, jeez ,maybe the kid was being serious.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight pipsqueak, I just wanted to know what you wanted, you're the one that went off on a tangent"

"You called me names! You don't call people names when they come to apologise to you." He huffed and folded his arms.

I sighed, "Ok, say what you have to then leave me alone ok, the only time I wanna see you is when I'm working, got it? My room is off limits, you hear?"  
He looked to me and blinked, he was confused, great, he then groaned and face palmed. 'Weird kid.' I thought to myself as I watched him some more.

"W-whatever, let's just get this over with so I can go take a bath, look, I-I'm sorry for running out on the road a-and causing you all this trouble, if you would like, I c-could help you get around the place until you are better." I noticed him twiddling his thumbs, his head had lowered.

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of getting around myself thank you." He sighed again and looked back up to me.

"Sure, o-ok, I won't bother you again, uh, g-get well soon…"

He turned and left for what I assumed was the bathroom. I watched him right up until he was out of my sight then I turned and went back in my room to get more sleep, luckily I had a week off due to my sprained ankle, poor Cloud, he's start the baby sitting tomorrow. I grinned at the thought and limped back to my bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

I woke the next morning with a knocking on my door, I groaned as I got up and slowly made my way over to answer it.

"What?" I grunted as I looked upon the figure who dared to wake me up at got knows what time in the morning.

"Uh, g-good morning sir, my names Kairi and I've been sent to give you breakfast in bed, apparently you can't walk around to much, so my boss, the President, told my other boss, Tifa the head chef, to send me up with it to your room."

It was a young girl carrying a wooden tray; she looked to be the same age as the brat. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and wore a maid's outfit; I rolled my eyes as she battered her eyelashes at me.

"Is that all, Miss Kairi?" I asked annoyed that she woke me up so early, I don't normally do breakfast.

"Oh, Sir, just Kairi will do." She smiled sickeningly at me, causing me to inwardly groan.  
"OK, Kairi… Is that all?" She looked at me as if she expected me to continue with my sentence. When she saw I wasn't, she shook her head and smiled again.  
"Yes Sir…" She bowed her head and followed me into my room with the tray. I got back into my bed as she placed the tray on my lap.  
"There you go sir" She smiled again, 'what is it with her and smiling?' I asked my self as I noticed her still standing next to my bed.  
"Uh, can I help you Kairi?" I raised a brow annoyed that she was still here.  
"Would you like help being fed?" 'So that's what she wanted.' I growled towards her softly,  
"Kairi, I've sprained my Ankle, not both my wrists, I can feed myself fine thank you, now, will you please, kindly take your leave, I'm fine…" She pouted, what the hell did she want with me anyway?  
"Ok, well, if you need anything, remember, I'm here to help." She again batted her eyelids at me and spoke in a sweet, nauseating tone.  
"Yeah, whatever, now get out, I don't want you in my room ever again."  
She nodded and left with a huff, slamming the door behind her. I winced as the sudden noise hit my ears. Stupid girl. I looked down to the tray in front of me on my lap, 'this better be worth my getting up for' I took of a lid, underneath were two croissants and to the side under another lid were three different types of spreads. I smiled and tucked in, occasionally sipping at the fresh orange juice in a glass that had also been brought for me.

With breakfast soon done with I laid back down in my bed and tried to go back to sleep.

The rest of the week went by just like my first day. Kairi would bring me my breakfast, and she would try to stay longer than necessary. Cloud visited every evening after his shift was over, and the doctor came to give me the all clear.

My mind wondered as I began to get dressed for my first official day on the job. That kid, He never did come back to bother me. I sighed as I tightened my tie, Cloud and I had to wear black suits, shoes, and ties, with white shirts. I _almost _felt like a penguin. When I finished I put on my shoes, brushed my hair and left my room after locking it. No-one wants nosey maids in their room while they're out, or in for that matter.

I made my way down a corridor that lead me to the Presidents office, whilst having the time off, I'd asked for a map of the town, and the mansion including its grounds so i could memorise them and know where I'm going.

I arrive at the office a few minutes later, it had been a quiet walk, there was a lack of guards which i found odd. I shook the thought from my head as I knocked the door and entered on the given permission.  
Inside the room I saw the President, Leon, sitting at his desk with Cloud standing in front of it. I looked around the room and for some reason, to my disappointment, there was no chocolate haired kid.  
"Riku… Are you ok?" I lifted my head up to look at the person who called me, Cloud. I nodded in reply,  
"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled and stood next to Cloud as Leon briefed me of the does and don'ts inside and outside the mansion, and especially with his son.

"Sora generally likes to leave the Mansion grounds at night to go visit a friend of his, I didn't want to stop him because I didn't want to seem like I'm trying to imprison him" Leon sighed as he looked at me and Cloud.  
"…Sir, with all due respect, you're Sora's father, he as the minor should comply with your rules." Cloud stated.

"I realise that Cloud, but Sora is too wild at heart, I can't keep him caged up all the time." He sighed once more as he leaned back into his chair.  
"Does he have a curfew sir?" I asked, Leon shook his head, before I continued, "Well maybe he should, and if he disobeys, he gets punished." I looked to Cloud "With your permission Sir, Cloud and I can talk to your son and set some rules of which he has to comply to, to keep us happy"  
I saw Leon's brows furrow as he thought about what I had just said. Before long he groaned and nodded,  
"Sure knock yourselves out… if he listens to them for more than a week, ill give you a full weekend off." Cloud and I both chuckled.

A funny thing happened, however, while Cloud was still laughing, my eyes had opened to see Leon staring back at Cloud with a barely readable look on his face. All I could make out was a look of longing and happiness in his eyes; heavens know what else was in there. We both stopped our laughing and smiled to the brunette.  
"Sir." Cloud started, "Riku and I will both do our best to help your son and look after him even if it costs us our lives"  
"We will!?" I almost yelled out "that's news to me Spike, no one said nothing about dying for the brat" Cloud glared at me,  
"Riku… it is in our job role is it not?" I had to think about that.  
"Is it?" I asked and Cloud nodded.  
"Every job we take has the risk of one of us dying, this is no different, Sora is being targeted to get to the President, Someone's going to get hurt, and I rather it be one of us." I rolled my eyes,  
"Jeez Cloud, paint a pretty picture why don't you, yeah, I know what a job for us entails, and I will for fill it and protect the brat, but I don't intend on any of us dying." I ran a hand through my silver locks. "If there isn't anything else Sir, may I be permitted to leave and begin my shift?" Leon smiled to me and nodded

"Of course, I cant imagine that being cooped up for a week on bed rest is at all fun, you may leave now Riku" I bowed my head in reply and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooYahahahahaha! I couldn't help myself with Sora's insult, 'cat-harassing crap-weasel' hehe I laughed for ages when I made that up and wrote it in. meh, lol, simple things simple minds, ne? ;) please revieeewwww


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo, another successful completed chapter, I hope this ones as funny as I thought it would be^^**

**Invisible magic**  
Sora's PoV

It had been two weeks since those two MFI, or was it CSI, hmm, no FBI guys had come to stay and protect me and my dad. The blonde guy seemed ok, quiet, but intelligent and friendly enough, it was the other guy that was the main problem, Riku. He was an idiot and an annoying jerk, I apologized to him the day he got here, and he hasn't said a word to me since. He thinks he's so cool. Stupid idiot.  
"Sora!" I looked up as I walked through the mansion grounds.  
"Sora!" I was called again.  
"What Ri~ku?" I rolled my eyes at the advancing jerk.  
"It's past your curfew, what are you doing out here? You were supposed to be in bed half an hour ago." He scolded me.  
"Oh for heavens sake Riku, I'm sixteen, not six! There is no way I'm going to bed at half ten." I retorted to him. "You're not my father, so leave me alone ok" I pushed past him and headed towards the back of the garden where a circular water fountain sat. I sat on a marble bench at the side of the said fountain. I sighed and rubbed my palms in my eyes to try and wake myself up.  
"You alright kid?" Riku asked as he stood a few feet away from me.  
"Eugh, what do you think? Would you like it if you had your freedom taken away from you, how would you feel if you were treated like a little kid instead of the teenager that your supposed to be, hmm?" I peered up at the silverette.  
"Look Kid-"  
"Stop calling me Kid!" I growled out and clenched my fists.  
"Ok, jeez. Look 'Sora'." he rolled his eyes. "The reason you get treated like a kid is because you act like one. Sixteen or not, your supposed to act your age, not your shoe size." I scoffed,  
"Then, you're a hypocrite." I pointed out. "You think your all cool, but you're a total jerk." I poked my tongue out at him.  
"I what?" He questioned and glared at me.  
"You heard me jerk off." I folded my arms and looked off somewhere else.  
"Well, you just proved my point about acting childish Sora." He smirked and turned around. "Hey, when you decide to grow up, come look for me, maybe we could learn to get along…" He chuckled. "Mmn, maybe." He continued to chuckle as he walked off. "And get to bed squirt!" He called back before vanishing inside and out of my site. Like I said before, he's a jerk!

The next morning I was up before the maid that usually woke me up appeared. I got dressed and ran a brush through my chocolate spikes that I absolutely adored. I put on my shoes and left my room in order to find my father, I needed to talk to him about these stupid rules that the bodyguards had forced upon me.

On my way to my fathers bedroom, knowing that's where he would be at this time in the morning, I bumped into the tall blonde bodyguard, Cloud.  
"Sorry Sora." He smiled down to me and ruffled my hair. Then his smile had suddenly gone.  
"Cloud? Are you ok?" I asked curiously, the man nodded and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm fine, there's no need to worry squirt."  
"Are you sure? You don't look like your fine" I pressed on lightly, maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or that jerk Riku has naffed him off again.

"I'm just a little tired is all, I haven't been sleeping well." He sighed softly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Nightmares?" I offered, hoping to help with the situation.  
"Something like that…" He smiled softly "Anyway, how come you're up before eight on the weekend?" I chuckled and smiled to him,  
"I have something I need to discuss with my father, and I wanted to do it before he gets to much into his work."

"Ah I see, and here I thought you were setting your internal alarm so that you don't need to be woken up when you go back to school on Monday." He smirked; I knew he was teasing me, but it didn't stop me from groaning.  
"Don't remind me, there's nothing good about school." I pouted.  
"Sure there is… you get to learn valuable information that helps you later on in life." He tried, but I shook my head.  
"It's not that useful Cloud, some people don't use science in every day life, or psychology, or drama, and all that other stuff… It's just a waste of time…" I shrugged and Cloud just laughed.  
"Poor Sora… your grades are good though right?" He asked and I nodded  
"I get B's… so; I guess their good, say Cloud, what was school like for you?"  
I watched as the man's brows furrowed as if he was trying to recall a long lost memory…  
"You know what Sora… I don't remember school…" I raised a brow in slight confusion.  
"You don't?" He shook his head no. "That's odd… Nothing at all?" Again he shook his head signalling no. "Hmm, do you have amnesia or something?"  
"I don't think so, I can remember everything since I trained to become what I am today… just, nothing before that." He shrugged again softly. I felt sorry for him, not being able to remember your childhood must suck.  
"D-don't you have any family Cloud?" I asked carefully, he frowned again.  
"I don't know… I don't remember them either…" He sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I have to get going now, see you later squirt." He smiled and ruffled my hair once more. I nodded and headed off to my fathers room, hoping to get myself out of this predicament with Cloud and Riku.

I knocked on my dad's bedroom door once I arrived and waited a few minutes, how ever there came no answer 'he's still asleep' I thought and grinned at the same time. A silent chuckle escaped my lips as I looked around to see if anyone had spotted me. Seeing no-one I quietly opened the door and snuck inside 'part one of operation complete, now for part two' I thought as I looked toward the sleeping figure of my father. I cautiously tiptoed around to the left side of my father's bed; there on his side table sat a glass of water. I grinned widely and before I could control myself the glass was in my hand, empty, and its contents now over my father, soaking through his bed clothes and through to his skin. I jumped out of my skin as his eyed immediately snapped opened and glared at me, his eyes then grew darker, so he looked pissed off, his mouth opened and I didn't hang around to hear what he had to say, I legged it out of the bedroom and down the corridor, he followed me, yelling after me in rage.  
"Sora! Get your arse back here now boy! I'm going to kill you, you little shit!" He continued after me as I ran for my life, I dared a look back over my shoulders and chuckled when I noticed he was only wearing his boxer-briefs to bed. 'I'm in so much trouble' I thought to myself as I saw Riku and Cloud ahead of me, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. I yelped as my dad nearly caught me, but I managed to dash behind Cloud and use him as my human shield.  
"Save me from the mad man Cloud." I chuckled softly as I hid behind the tall blonde. I could feel the blonde tense underneath my hands that healed onto his waist. I poked my head out from the side of him, between him and Riku. I looked up and down my fuming father. His face was bright red, and I could almost see steam coming out from his ears  
"Sora!" He growled. "Get out from behind Cloud now!" I shook my head and smiled. I tilted my head up to look at Clouds face. The man seemed impassive, except for the light blush that had taken residence upon his cheeks. Cloud was blushing, I wonder why. From the other side of me I could hear Riku snort, trying to hold back a laugh. I knew how he felt, it was hard not to laugh at the poor sight of my half naked father, I grinned as an Idea popped into my head,

"I'm sorry dad; I didn't mean to walk in on you whilst you were having a wet dream about Cloud here." I pointed to Cloud with my finger, then withdrew it and got ready to run if I needed to.

I looked back up at Cloud to see the once lightly stained cheeks were now blood red and his blue eyes were wide as saucers. I wonder if he thought I was telling the truth or not. I looked to my father next, he looked as if he was about to keel over with anger and embarrassment, I was so going to be grounded for this.  
"Maybe you should, g-go back to your r-room sir." Riku broke the silence, trying his hardest not to laugh in the process. My father growled and nodded he took one look at me, then at Cloud, before turning on his heels and going back to his room. Riku turned his attention to me,  
"As funny as that was So~ra, your so in trouble." He smirked at me.  
"Shut up Ri~ku" I glared at the elder teen. "You ok Cloud?" I asked the blonde still in front of me. He nodded and lowered his head to look at me, the blush still there, but his eyes had become angry.  
"You're grounded for a week Sora!" He yelled at me. I flinched and let him go. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked the man over,  
"No I'm not! I'm not listening to you! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother or father!" I shouted at the man before turning and running away to anywhere my legs would carry me. 'He Can't tell me what to do! He has No right!' I yelled at myself as I continued to run.

**AN- Well, did I pass for an interesting chapter? Hehe.**


End file.
